El beso de la muerte
by VizoredLisa
Summary: Muchos mitos y leyendas recorren el mundo, creer en ellos es cuestión de cada uno. ¿Que pasaría si te toca vivir uno de estos en carne propia y llevarte la verdad a la tumba? Un mito que recorre el monte Everest contado a mi estilo y con un toque IchiRuki. One-shot


**Hola! Aquí me reporto con otro oneshot que surgió a partir de una conversación con Araceli sobre el Yeti y pie grande x y ya que estoy se lo dedico a ella.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: aunque esta de mas que lo haga. Muerte de un personaje. Si ya saben como soy, para que me leen?**

 **DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo, yo solo utilice sus personajes para divertirme un rato, el mito al que se basa la historia de los Lamas.**

 **NARRADOR: en primera persona.**

 **Debajo de todo hago un par de aclaraciones que son necesarias.**

 **Un abrazo de vizard…Lisa Y.**

.

.

.

.

" _El beso de la muerte"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las inmensas montañas se hicieron presentes ante nuestros ojos, somos pasajeros de un pequeño auto que fue designado para dejarnos a unos kilómetros de la cordillera que separa Bután, Nepal, China e India: Los Himalaya.

Bajamos del auto y la paz que puede sentirse estando a los pies de este gran monte como lo es el Everest. Nuestro reto: llegar junto con mis amigos y compañeros de equipo a la cima de alguna de las montañas y en el proceso tomar información sobre la flora y la fauna del lugar.

-Muy bien chicos -hablo un hombre llamado Kisuke Urahara- hasta aquí llego yo, espero que cumplan su cometido y puedan llegar todos sanos y salvos, así como también regresar -tapo su rostro con la sombra que le daba su sombrero de paja.

-Muchísimas gracias -respondió mi compañera Inoue Orihime.

-El guía los espera al pie de donde empieza el camino a la cima.

El hombre se despidió y se marchó nuevamente en el vehículo. Caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño pasaje entre la maleza y árboles, el camino se veía un poco empinado, pero no del todo peligroso.

Dos hombres nos esperaban a la entrada de la misma.

-Buenos días viajeros -dijo el más viejo de los dos-. Soy Yamamoto Genryuusai, he venido hasta aquí para presentarles a su guía -señalo al más joven- él es Gin Ichimaru y es un experto en toda esta zona.

-Mucho gusto -salude-. Soy Rukia Kuchiki y ellos son: Inoue Orihime, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi y Sado Yasutora -me presente y presente uno a uno a mis amigos.

-Hola -solo dijo el joven de cabello color plateado, tenía aspecto de no hablar mucho -¿Ya podemos partir?

-Claro respondí -comenzando a caminar.

-Esperen un momento -nos detuvo el viejo-. Cuando pasen los cinco mil metros de altura y comienza la nieve de las montañas tengan mucho cuidado, estos lugares guardan muchos mitos de los que no queremos saber si es verdad.

-¿Cómo cuáles? -pregunto Toshiro. El jamás creyó en esas cosas al igual que todos nosotros.

-El yeti es un claro ejemplo de ello -dijo serio.

-¿El abominable monstruo de las nieves? -rio Shuhei.

-Espero que no lo vean, quizás por las noches él les haga una visita -estuvo en silencio varios minutos-. Y por favor, no se alejen de su grupo por nada del mundo, el Tchang-Po siempre está acechando desde las sombras.

-¿El quien? -pregunto Rangiku sorprendida por el nombre que dio.

-Gin se lo contara durante la expedición.

Emprendimos nuestro viaje, una nueva aventura había comenzado. Las cámaras y los anotadores estaban en nuestras manos. Jamás habíamos estado en un lugar así, era todo indescriptible. Los arboles crecían por doquier, muchos helechos se prendían de troncos como si fueran enredaderas, muy pocos animales podían verse de los cuales fotografiar alguno era todo un reto ya que huían despavoridos a ocultarse. Prontamente comenzó a anochecer, el ruido de los grillos y el pololeo de las lechuzas ocuparon el lugar de las aves que iban a descansar hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Es mejor parar si no queremos perdernos, de noche es muy difícil seguir -anuncio el guía-. Acamparemos aquí y al amanecer arrancaremos de nuevo.

Armamos nuestras tiendas y una pequeña fogata nos calentaba en esa noche fría. La inmensa oscuridad que reinaba más allá de la fogata, daba miedo, la sensación de que si esa negrura te atrapaba te comería. Abrace mis brazos en busca de calor y me acerque lo más que pude a Toshiro que era el que estaba más cerca de mí, este paso su brazo por mis hombros para brindarme ese calor.

-Gracias -dije en voz baja.

-Disculpe señor Ichimaru -corto el silencio Orihime- pero ¿puede explicarnos que es eso del Tchang-Po?

-Los Tchang-Po son _"devoradores del aliento vital"_ -comenzó como si nada y en ese momento todos nos encontramos prestando atención-, son demonios que se encuentran más arriba en el Everest, están en la nieve, son tímidos como el Yeti cuando ven a los humanos en manada, pero si encuentran a uno de estos solos porque se ha perdido, los atacan y se devoran el alma de su víctima.

-¿Y cómo son ellos? -indago la rubia que tenía grandes pechos.

-No lo sé, jamás he visto alguno. Según versiones dicen que son como unos animales tipo osos, otros que estos seres pueden variar de forma cuando están muy hambrientos para separar a su presa de la manada. Otros que es un hombre que solo usa pantalones y de una belleza indescriptible.

-Para mí que todo es una broma para asustar a los viajeros y que no se separen de su grupo -dijo Shuhei bostezando.

-Yo le creo -comento Chad, el grandote del grupo-. Son sus mitos y no hay porque burlarse de ello, quien no dice que es verdad.

Hablamos sobre otros temas, a pesar de no creer el miedo estaba instaurado en el sistema nervioso de cada uno de nosotros y cualquier sonido que se escuchara más allá de nuestro entorno nos hacía poner los vellos de punta y no era producto del frio.

-Es hora de dormir -el guía se levantó dirigiéndose a su pequeña tienda-. Al amanecer arrancamos nuevamente y más tardar al caer la noche ya estaremos pisando la blancura de la nieve. Hasta mañana.

Obedecimos y nos fuimos a dormir, los hombres se metieron en una de las tiendas y nosotras en la otra.

No pude dormir muy bien en toda la noche, desperté varias veces por ruidos extraños o voces fuera de la tienda. En un principio eran los chicos hablando sobre mujeres, pero luego pude reconocer la voz de Gin ¿qué hacía hablando solo por la madrugada? Los celulares a esta altura estaban completamente muertos. Me acerque sin hacer ruido a la puerta de mi carpa y observe hacia afuera, la fogata seguía encendida y pude diferenciar a nuestro guía. Él estaba de pie junto a un árbol -no muy alejado de su tienda-, sobre sus hombros una especie de zorrito se acariciaba contra su oreja, jamás había visto un animal así, era pequeño como un gato, su cola enorme y peluda de color anaranjado como su cuerpo, la punta de su cola, patas y orejas blancas. Era muy bello y estaba segura que sería imposible tomarle una foto. Gin lo acaricio y el animalito se dejó disfrutando del mimo, un segundo zorro entro a mi campo de visión, este era mucho más grande quizás el triple del pequeño. Se sentó frente a nuestro guía y gruño.

-Tranquilo, no me lo quedare -le acaricio la cabeza- lo cuidas como si fuera tu cría a pesar de que al principio lo odiabas.

El animal dio una vuelta alrededor del hombre mientras gruñía, cuando lo vi a la luz, su belleza era inmensa, su pelaje era de un color rojo intenso y unas franjas negras por diferentes partes le daban un aspecto de que te atacaría por defender a su cría.

-Sí, lo sé -respondió mirando a la bestia- mañana por la noche acamparemos en las montañas- el zorro más grande volvió a gruñir-. No, solo puede ser uno solo y esta vez le toca a Ichi -acaricio al pequeño que descansaba sobre uno de sus brazos-, mira todo lo has crecido Ren eso significa que varias veces le quitaste el alimento a tu amigo -el zorro grande agacho su cabeza y bajo las orejas-. Está bien te perdono. ¿Cuál quieres Ichi? -el pequeño hizo una especie de maullido-, está bien será tuya.

Iba a tomar la cámara y fotografiarlos, algo dentro de mí decía que mis amigos no me creerían y que el señor Gin no me diría nada. Volví a observarlos, el hombre dejaba al zorrito en el suelo, el grande lo agarraba del cuello con su hocico y se perdieron en la oscuridad. Volví a recostarme, quizás todo lo visto solo era un sueño.

.

.

.

El amanecer había comenzado hace unos minutos, nos encontrábamos desayunando. Toshiro llevaba media hora reclamándome por no tomarle foto a una lechuza que descansaba en uno de los árboles. Lo ignore y seguí con mi desayuno.

-¿Hay zorros por esta zona? -pregunte en voz alta.

-No, este no es ambiente para los zorros -dijo Gin- lo que si puede haber son gatos monteses.

- _No, yo vi zorros-_ me repetí internamente.

Emprendimos nuestro viaje nuevamente, durante la expedición fotografiamos algunos animales. Pasado el mediodía un silbido penetro mis oídos como así también el del resto de los presentes.

-¿Que fue ese ruido? -pregunto Matsumoto prendiéndose del brazo de Chad.

-Seguro es algún animal -le restó importancia Hisagi.

Otra vez el silbido se hizo escuchar.

-Ese debe ser el Yeti -dijo Gin- le gusta silbar y no se asusten -continuo su camino- le teme a la gente así que no se acercara.

Continuamos caminando, el frio era cada vez más fuerte por lo que decidimos abrigarnos.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó un disparo no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

-Seguro ha entrado algún cazador -se preocupó Gin- los pocos animales de aquí están en peligro de extinción como el tigre de las nieves.

-Quizás solo ahuyento algo -lo tranquilice.

El trayecto se hacía más empinado y no faltaba mucho para llegar a la nieve. El quejido de un animal herido se escuchaba no muy lejos de nosotros. Nos acercamos y detrás de un árbol el pequeño zorrito que vi la noche anterior con Gin, se encontraba con una herida en su pata que le impedía caminar.

-Que hermoso zorro -dijo Orihime acercándose-. Habrán querido cazarlo -quiso tocarlo, pero este mostro todos sus dientes negándose.

-Es un animal salvaje -se adelantó el guía- no se dejara tocar -vio que Shuhei preparaba la cámara- preservemos su identidad, por favor, si las fotos son publicadas personas malas vendrán a cazarlo y queremos que el siga viviendo.

¿Que estaba ocultando Gin? La noche anterior él tuvo a ese animal en brazos ¿por qué no lo curaba?

El lamento del pequeño me saco de mis pensamientos, intentaba huir, pero el dolor en su pata le impedía su andar ligero.

-Hey pequeño -le hable agachándome a su lado- déjame curarte esa pata y podrás irte con tu madre o padre -recordé el otro zorro y lo más seguro es que estaba por algún lado esperando para llevarse a su cría.

Baje mi mano lentamente hasta llegar a su cabeza y lo acaricie, el animal cerro los ojos dejándose tocar. Luego de unos minutos podía acariciarlo con las dos manos mientras el pequeño hacia una especie de ronroneo.

-Hime -le dije a mi amiga- prepara lo necesario para hacer primeros auxilios.

-Claro -se quitó la mochila y busco lo necesario.

-Shuhei tu eres el experto en animales ¿necesita sutura? -la sangre que salía de su pata no era tanta.

-Necesito revisarlo.

En cuanto se acercó para tocarlo, el pequeño intento huir. Lo tome entre mis brazos y se tranquilizó, fue extraño. En ese momento sentí como si me debilitaba, pero solo fueron unos segundos. Extendí lo más que pude su pata, por suerte solo fue un roce, lo curamos y vendamos. Lo deje en el suelo y desapareció entre la maleza.

-Que animal tan raro -admitió Chad.

-Al menos con la herida curada no se lo comerán otros animales -dijo Gin-. Sigamos que falta poco para llegar a los cinco mil metros de altura.

Nos pasamos el resto del día caminando, los últimos abetos aparecieron frente a nosotros. Continuamos el camino y la espesa nieve toco nuestros pies, al fin dejamos los árboles y todo el monte atrás, ahora la blancura dañaba mis ojos y la belleza que alcanzaba a ver era indescriptible, podía sentirse la paz y el aire era más puro y frio que me dolían los pulmones. Varios kilómetros más y una fuerte nevada comenzó a caer.

-Acampemos aquí hasta que pare de nevar sino moriremos de frio -El guía miro al cielo-. Si no para, tendremos que volver o todos nos perderemos.

-Está bien -Toshiro se quitó su bolso para desatar la tienda.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos encerrados y la nevada nunca se detuvo, el fuerte viento sacudía nuestras tiendas amenazándolas con derribarlas. Por primera vez después de tantas expediciones a miles de lados, sentí miedo. Ese miedo y esa sensación extraña se instalaron en mi pecho, algo malo sucedería.

La noche reemplazo a la tarde.

-Jóvenes -llamo el hombre peliblanco.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Matsumoto.

-Si nos quedamos moriremos de frio o sepultados bajo la nieve.

-Pero falta mucho para llegar -se quejó Chad- todavía ni escalamos.

-En condiciones así no se puede hacer nada más que regresar -fue seguro-. Volvemos otro día, pero no aceptare a perder un equipo entero, solo porque no quisieron regresar.

-Está bien -dije- regresemos al pueblo.

-Pero Rukia... -se quejó Shuhei.

-Ella tiene razón- Hitsugaya me apoyo- podemos intentarlo otra vez.

Salimos de las tiendas, el frio era increíble, me costaba respirar y sentía que me congelaba, el viento con un poco más de fuerza me arrastraría sin problemas. Emprendimos nuestro viaje de regreso. La oscuridad inmensa rodeaba absolutamente todo, si no fuera por nuestras linternas encendidas no sería capaz de ver más allá de mi nariz. Era la última del grupo, respiraba afectada y me detuve un instante a descansar. Mire hacia adelante y no veía a nadie, la nieve me impedía ver más de la cuenta.

-¡Rangiku! ¡Orihime! -las llame, pero el ruido del viento hacia que mi voz se pierda- ¡Shuhei! ¡Toshiro! ¡Chad!

Espere sus respuestas en vano. Volví a gritar llamándolos.

-Cállate enana o provocaras una avalancha -hablo alguien a mi espalda.

Me di vuelta para saber quién era y me encontré con un joven de estatura normal para ser humano, un metro ochenta aproximadamente, cabello anaranjado y piel blanca, para esos grados bajo cero que hacían, el hombre solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones holgados y estaba descalzo. En ese instante recordé el mito que conto Gin y el miedo me invadió por completa, él era uno de los demonios devoradores de almas de la historia del guía. Volví sobre mis pasos y comencé a correr hacia ningún lado en especial.

-Gracias por curar mi herida -escuche al demonio detrás mío- quise proteger a mi amigo de unos cazadores y me hirieron, no me querían a mi porque era pequeño.

Me petrifique. Entonces ese joven era el zorrito que curamos por la tarde.

-¿Por qué eres tan pequeño? -pregunte volviendo a caminar, al menos le sacaría conversación para poder huir.

-Hace un tiempo unos cazadores me hirieron en mi forma animal cuando protegí a mi amigo y me debilite tanto que no pude crecer -se rasco la cabeza- al ser apenas una cría de zorro, mi amigo y compañero me cuida desde ese día.

-¿Por qué eres un zorro? -seguí caminando cada vez más rápido.

-El zorro es el animal mal ágil y engañador de todos los animales. La belleza que tiene suele atraer a los humanos que solo los cazan por su pelaje. Es una excelente manera de poder alimentarnos.

-¿Que tiene que ver Gin Ichimaru contigo y tu amigo? -recordé lo de la noche anterior. Continúe caminando hacia donde creía que mis amigos habían ido.

-En pocas palabras Gin nos alimenta en cambio de protección para él y el resto del equipo al que guía -se relamió los labios y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Esto lo hace siempre? -era una maldita por no investigar antes a quien sería nuestro guía.

-No, lo hace cuando nosotros ya tenemos mucha hambre y no encontramos a exploradores perdidos.

-¿Todavía sigues hablando con la comida? -interrumpió otro joven- Ichilo, no tardaran en darse cuenta que la humana no está con ellos -lo regaño.

El otro demonio era de su misma altura, el cabello era de un rojo tan rojo como la sangre, tatuajes recorrían casi todo su cuerpo. La belleza de este -al igual que la del primero- era tal como el relato del guía: cautivante.

Aproveche su momento de distracción mientras discutían y comencé a correr con toda las fuerzas que me quedaban, el frio y el viento eran más fuerte que yo. La desesperación me gano, mi instinto de supervivencia decía que siga corriendo y no me detuviera por nada.

-¡Rukia! -escuche mi nombre no muy lejos.

-Shuhei aquí estoy -grite lo más alto que pude.

-¡Rukia! -ahora era Chad quien me llamaba.

-¡Chad! -lo llame mientras corría. Estaba segura que me escucharían si gritaba -¡Auxili...! -mi boca fue tapada por una mano.

Entre tanta nieve divise a unos cien metros las luces de las linternas de mis amigos. Estaba jodidademente asustada, debía liberarme de ese demonio y correr hacia donde me buscaban.

-Ichigo deja de jugar con la comida o te la quitare -escuche la voz del joven que me aprisionaba contra él.

-No molestes Renji, es mi comida y esta vez no te la daré -el pelinaranja sonó seguro.

-Entonces cómetela -me empujo y caí sobre la nieve.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, necesitaba huir, gatee hacia la luz de las linternas. Sabía que esos dos demonios jugaban conmigo como los gatos lo hacían cuando cazaban a sus presas y la morbosidad de los mismos de cansarlas hasta la muerte y luego devorar sus cuerpos. ¿Cómo devorarían un alma? Eso sí que no quería saberlo. Continúe huyendo sin que se dieran cuenta ya que nuevamente discutían. Escuche algo de que el pelirrojo amenazaba a su compañero con abandonarlo pleno día en el pueblo más cercano y terminaría como mascota de algún niño. Creí que me había alejado lo necesario cuando sentí como me sujetaban del cuello de mi campera y me elevaban hasta terminar impactando con fuerza contra el cuerpo de uno de esos dos hombres, su brazo me rodeo desde mi hombro hasta debajo de mi otro brazo inmovilizándome.

-Deja de huir de una vez enana -sentí su voz en mi oreja y luego su cálida lengua recorrió todo mi cuello- si sigues huyendo no poder comerte -quiso sonar sensual.

-¿No me digas que? -se asustó el otro- ¡No! -fue rotundo.

-Vamos Ren no seas así -imploro el pelinaranja.

Deje de escucharlos, ya no encontraba la forma de escapar de mi destino, forcejee para liberarme pero fue en vano. Sentí como mis lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, iba a morir. El miedo, la desesperación, la desesperanza: me invadieron, moriría en manos de un demonio devorador de almas, mi cuerpo sin vida quedaría en la soledad de esa montaña hasta que quizás alguien me encontrara.

-Hora de comer -dijo el pelirrojo y mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

-Solo pido que hagan que encuentren mi cuerpo así mi familia puede despedirse de mi -pedí- por favor -más lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

-Claro que encontraran tu cuerpo, se lo diremos a Gin cuando lo veamos.

Sentí como era depositada en el frio suelo, los brazos del pelinaranja seguían rodeando mi cuerpo en un abrazo.

-Hazlo de una vez Ichi que me está dando hambre -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Está bien -se rindió quien me abrazaba.

Primero sentí que beso mi frente de forma protectora, luego sus labios tocaron los míos iniciando un movimiento lento y calmo, segundo después su lengua invadió mi boca. Lentamente caí en el más profundo sueño del que jamás despertaría.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Se esperaban que esta vez era Rukia a la que le daría cuello?  
No tengo mucha información sobre el Tchan-Po, más que son demonios que devoran el alma de exploradores que se pierden en el Everest, esto es según los Lamas (que son sacerdotes), dicen que el Tchan-Po te persigue robándote la esencia vital cuando estás perdido y cuando ya estas agonizando devoran tu alma, así también (si mal no recuerdo) lo hacen con los animales. El resto de las cosas que escribí las invente mientras escribía para hacerlo más interesante.  
Esto lo encontré mientras curioseaba en internet quien era más grande, si el Yeti o Pie grande, y ahí decía que al Yeti le gusta silbar, pero que le temen a la gente y solo los "visitan" de noche en busca de comida.  
Tenía un opcional narrado en tercera persona, se lo explico mas o menos de que iba: decia que dos días después cuando la nevada se detuvo, Gin, los exploradores y recatistas fueron a buscar a Rukia y la encontraron muerta cerca de donde acamparon por ultima vez y a su lado tres zorros cuidaban su cuerpo en agradecimiento por curar la pata de Ichi zorro. Entonces ustedes se preguntan: ¿Por qué tres? Y esto fue porque Ruki paso a ser un demonio mas a pedido de Ichigo, asi que había: un zorro grande rojo (Renji), uno del tamaño de un gato anaranjado (Ichigo) y una pequeña color negro (Rukia). No lo puse porque es mas lindo dejarla muerta del todo.**

 **Ahora si me despido! Nos leemos la próxima!**


End file.
